Dr.Dre
Dr. Dre, właściwie Andre Romelle Young (ur. 18 lutego 1965 w Compton, Los Angeles w Kalifornii1) – amerykański producent muzyczny i raper. Jest przyrodnim bratem Warrena G. Dr. Dre wypromował wielu znanych raperów, między innymi Game'a, Eminema, Snoop Dogga, 50 Centa. Dre jest uważany za jednego z ojców gangsta rapu. Jego pseudonim "Dr. Dre" pochodzi od jego ulubionego koszykarza – Juliusa "Dr. J" Ervinga, oraz od imienia Andre. Biografia Swoją karierę zaczął występując jako DJ w klubach Los Angeles, później stał się członkiem grupy World Class Wreckin' Cru (dwie płyty: World Class i Rapped in Romance). W 1986 spotkał się z Eazym-E i razem stworzyli grupę N.W.A (należeli do niej min. Ice Cube, MC Ren, DJ Yella, The D.O.C. oraz Arabian Prince). W tym okresie Dre, odpowiedzialny za produkcję nagrań dla N.W.A, zostaje nazwany przez dziennikarzy "architektem gangsta rapu". Po odejściu z N.W.A w 1991 Dre nagrywa singiel "Deep Cover" dla wytwórni Epic a następnie zakłada wraz z Suge Knightem wytwórnię Death Row, która wydaje w 1992 roku jego solowy debiut The Chronic. Album promowały single: "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang", "Let Me Ride" i "Dre Day", na którym to zdissował swojego dawnego przyjaciela Eazy'ego. Po sukcesie The Chronic pomógł Snoopowi Doggy Dogg nagrać debiut Doggystyle, który okazał się jeszcze większym hitem niż The Chronic. W 1995 do wytwórni dołączył 2Pac, który stał się kością niezgody między Suge'em a Dre. W 1996 Dre opuścił Death Row i założył własną wytwórnię Aftermath Entertainment, gdzie wydał kompilację Dr. Dre Presents... The Aftermath oraz swój drugi solowy album 2001 promowany singlami "Still D.R.E.", "Forgot About Dre", "The Next Episode". 23 sierpnia 2008 roku 20-letni syn rapera, Andre Young Jr., został znaleziony martwy w mieszkaniu matki, z którą mieszkał. Przyczyną zgonu według koronera było przedawkowanie heroiny i morfiny2. Od kilku lat zapowiadany jest ostatni album3 Dr. Dre pt. Detox4. Datę premiery zmieniano już kilkakrotnie567. Album promowany był dotąd dwoma singlami "Kush" z gościnnym udziałem Snoop Dogga i Akona do którego powstał teledysk8 oraz "I Need a Doctor" z udziałem Eminema i piosenkarki Skylar Grey do którego również zrealizowano klip910. W 2012 roku został sklasyfikowany na 1. miejscu najlepiej zarabiających muzyków według magazynu "Forbes"11. Zarobki rapera przed opodatkowaniem wyniosły 110 mln dolarów amerykańskich. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Dr. Dre. :Z tym tematem związana jest kategoria: Albumy wyprodukowane przez Dr. Dre. * The Chronic (1992) * 2001 (1999) Filmografia Przypisy # Adisa Banjako. Dre Day. „Vibe”. Tom 8, Nr 1, s. 62. Vibe Media Group. ISSN 1070-4701 (ang.). # Coroner: Dr. Dre's Son Died From Overdose of Heroin and Morphine - Untimely Deaths, Dr. Dre : People.com # Dr. Dre: 'Detox' To Be My Last Album # KATHY IANDOLI: Rap Release Dates: Crooked I, MellowHype (OFWGKTA), Pimp C, Wu-Tang (ang.). www.hiphopdx.com. 2011-06-28. # ChasinDatPaper: Dr Dre Says 'Detox' Dropping On National Weed Day, April 20 (Video) (ang.). www.thisis50.com. 2011-01-18. # rap-up.com: Dr. Dre Gives ETA on ‘Detox’ (ang.). 2010-05-27. # www.hiphopdx.com: Dr. Dre Talks Detox Delays, LeBron James Partnership (ang.). 2010-09-30. # Watch Dr. Dre's new video "Kush" feat. Snoop Dogg and Akon # SINGLE COVER: DR. DRE – ‘I NEED A DOCTOR’ (ang.). www.rap-up.com. # DrDreVEVO: Dr. Dre - I Need A Doctor (Explicit) ft. Eminem, Skylar Grey (ang.). www.youtube.com. 2011-02-24. # DI, forbes.com: 10 najlepiej zarabiających muzyków (pol.). www.pb.pl Kategoria:Raperzy